Current coreless organic semiconductor packages are limited by the high speed I/O density that can be supported by first level interconnect (FLI) configurations, often with a single bump pitch, for example 110 um or 130 um in some configurations. Increased I/O density might be achieved by tighter line spacing, which translates to a less desirable tighter bump pitch for the FLI. However, coreless packaging is desirable because the resultant products have low z-height, and also yield two substrates in the same process time it takes to make one standard core substrate. Use of an embedded multi-die interconnect bridge (EMIB) in such a package addresses the above issue and increases the I/O density several times more than a conventional package without requiring tighter bump pitch. There is also a need to improve power delivery efficiency and at the same time resolve challenges encountered with exposure of the structures of the package to wet chemistries, with resin bleed out during stencil printing, generally resulting in wider keep-out-zones, and with metallization along the surface of the material of the package. Power delivery efficiency can be increased by use of magnetic inductor material, which improves the total inductance of the package. Consequently, there is a need for cordless organic semiconductor substrate packages that have the increased I/O density of EMIBs and the increased power delivery performance that is due to magnetic inductors, in such a way that the magnetic inductors are only very minimally exposed to the foregoing wet chemistry, bleeding and metallization issues.